Falling Into the Toliet
by Ria4118
Summary: Falling into the toilet. Need I say more?
1. My Life As Of Now

Falling Into the Toilet  
By: Jessica  
Chapter 1: Distance  
  
Ever since I was little, I loved to dance. I dreamt of being a prima ballerina, a hip-hop star, or at least something where I could hear the music and just shake my booty.  
  
I go to Julliard. Well, ok, I don't go to Julliard for classes, but I work there. I only wish I was a dance teacher. I think my mom would have been really proud of me if I were. So, that's why I didn't tell her why I went to Julliard. I love to dance. That much I know. But, somehow, instead of actually applying for the classes, I ended up being dirty management.  
  
And yes, I mean very dirty. Everyday I scrub toilets, unplug them, clean the cigarette-covered floors, and mop the wood dance floors. I was happy enough, being paid very well and all. During lunch break, I'd pop my head into a class, and practice behind the curtains along with the students who actually paid their tuitions. The teachers usually caught me though, so I've limited my classes to a bare minimum of three a day. I practice dancing and choreographed moves in my spare time, which I find I have a lot of lately. I don't have a man in my life, mainly because I have been a one- night stand so many times, and so I decided it wasn't worth it.  
  
I've had my share of boyfriends too. I really don't know what men are supposed to act like and I couldn't detect a good one if I saw him. My father wasn't the greatest example of a good guy either. He died when I was 17, a drunk and a drug addict. Mom said to be wary of the good-looking ones. She lives in another state, enjoying her time with her life-long friends playing card games and drinking pina coladas till she smelt vaguely of pineapple and alcohol, and doesn't think much to call to see how I'm doing. Then again, I told her not to.  
  
She kicked me out at 18, telling me I wasn't worth all the trouble I put her through. Thinking back, maybe she was right. I dropped out of my dance classes, only did average in high school, and didn't want to go to college. Now, here I am, 26, and head of the department of the cleaning facilities. It's a nice way of saying janitor, I suppose.  
  
I can't help but feel that somehow, I feel so left out. I feel out of place. Mom always told me I was the odd bean in the family. I never liked video games, never watched TV. Occasionally, I'd watch some old Victorian movie from blockbuster. And when I was younger, I used to practice my curtsies and accent. Mom would slap me and tell me to grow up. I did eventually. But, I still like to pop in Sense and Sensibility once in awhile, and pretend I'm one of the daughters. I think that maybe I probably would have fit in better during that time period, you know?  
  
Anyways, today I think I'm going to join the salsa class. I enjoy laughing at the people who can't seem to move properly. I kind of dance while I'm mopping the floor, just praying that the teacher would notice me. Then, maybe my life would really start. Ah, here comes Mr. Hagen. Guess it's time to put the cigarette down and get to work.  
  
"You can't fool me Kagome, I know you weren't working."  
  
I kind of just rolled my eyes on the spot. I hope he noticed.  
  
"Awe, you caught me," I added, with a touch of sarcasm that I think he detected a little too quickly.  
  
"You work for us, remember? Get to work. Someone puked in stall three in the main hall. Guess it didn't flush too well. Students are starting to complain. Make use of yourself and get to it."  
  
Yeah, wonderful. Spew, just what I needed on a day like today. Man, your cutting into my salsa time  
  
"Right on it boss." I winked and headed for my closet.  
  
I think today was going to be a bad day. You know those feelings you get when you know something is going to happen, that something is going to screw up your day when it should have been good. For instance, this morning my cat ran into the vase my grandma gave to me before she died. It broke. Then I got a phone call from my bank, dirty rotten people, telling me I needed to pay my bills.  
  
Not like I wasn't aware of it.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
And here it is, my very own wrecking ball, here to destroy my half- good day.  
  
" 'Lo Jade."  
  
"You don't seem happy to see me."  
  
I gave her my famous rolling eyes. "Whenever you come along and talk to me in school, nothing ever turns out right, and the rest of my day sucks. But other than that, it's great to see you Jade."  
  
I gave her a half-hearted smile. She looked hurt. I hope she was hurt, after what she did to me.  
  
"Um, yeah, well, we are going out tonight, and we wanted you to come along, my treat." She inserted her famous smile. She wanted something.  
  
"Who is we?"  
  
"Uh, just some friends of mine. We going to Allure, then to my house for a small party."  
  
Her friends, her house, and her life. This meant she was going to get drunk, go home and get high, and wake up next to some guy she didn't even remember the next morning. I stopped that stuff a while ago. I was trying to quit smoking too. I wanted to clean up my act as much as she wanted to ruin hers. And, besides, I wanted to go home, take a nice long bubble bath, and curl up with a good book and vanilla scented candles, while stuffing my mouth with ramen. It sounded so good, I wanted to leave now, and skip classes today.  
  
"Sorry Jade. I got plans tonight."  
  
"Oh my god, you have plans? With who?"  
  
Try not to act too surprised, you just might hurt my feelings. I rolled my eyes again. "New guy."  
  
"Is he cute?" I could almost detect her jealousy. Too bad there wasn't any guy for her to steal again.  
  
"Total hottie." It came out less enthusiastic than I planned it to be. "Yeah well, duty calls. Check you later."  
  
"Yeah," she said dumbfounding, "later."  
  
I couldn't suppress the giggle as I walked away. I think I heard her snort and turn her heal like I dissed her. In a way, maybe I did. I didn't care though.  
  
"And now for the stinky bathroom." I made my up the sparkling stairwell, compliments of my mop and sweat, and rounded my way to the janitor closet.  
  
I unlocked the door, and flicked the light on.  
  
Why anyone would try to go into a janitor's closet is beyond me, but I had a very strong feeling I wasn't the first to come in here today. Nothing was where I left it. Things seemed to have been thrown across the floor. I wondered whether they were looking for a particular item, or if they were just picking off some of my supplies and wanted revenge for not cleaning the toilets regularly.  
  
I sifted through various articles, and I couldn't place what was taken, besides the fact that my Lysol was gone. Other than that, everything seemed to be there. I grabbed the bucket filled with my mop, plunger, and some comet, while trying to pull on my gloves. Puke, I hated puke. Closing the door behind me, I waiting for the automatic lock to click. I love technology though.  
  
I guess I would have made it to the problem bathroom quicker had it not been for a weird gurgling noise coming from the upstairs bathroom. I gave the noise a side-glance. It was coming from the boy's bathroom.  
  
I had been waiting for an excuse to go in there. Not because I was perverted or anything, but, because I needed to find my bracelet. I put it down somewhere last week, but I seldom have time to go in there. Now was my chance.  
  
I rolled my eyes, pretending to actually look curious as to what the noise was. Ok, maybe I was curious. I stepped inside the walls and called out, "Hey, any guys in here? Need to do a clean up! You got a half a second to cover whatever."  
  
Like I would give them that long to respond. I walked in a moment later to find the stalls empty. The urinals were deserted too, much to my relief. The gurgling sound came again. It was stall seven. I walked over to it, and rapped lightly on the door.  
  
"Anyone home?" No answer, ok, I'm free. Don't say I didn't warn you. Flying the door open, I suspected there would be something there. And that's just what it was. It definitely was something. 


	2. Time Is Plumbing

Ok, I'm back all of you, I rewrote this chapter because I was very dissatisfied with the last one. So, let's do a retry. This IS different, though she ends up in the same place.  
  
Ok, that was not something you saw everyday. No, I don't think anyone has ever seen anything, anything remotely like that before. In fact, you could say it was disturbing.  
  
I am not the adventure type girl, no, nor am I brave. But who could resist curiosity?  
  
My saucer sized eyes gazed at the toilet, and I stepped forward to examine it further.  
  
It was glowing. Oh yes, that's exactly what I said, glowing. And there was a purple substance oozing through the sides.  
  
If that wasn't enough to freak me out, then it was the sounds emitting from the hole inside. It sounded like someone was whining, like someone was stuck in there.  
  
I know this may sound so stupid but. . . . . . . "Hey, anyone in there? Hello?"  
  
"Who are you talking to young lady? This is the men's bathroom."  
  
Talk about jumping out of your skin. A clammy hand embraced my shoulder and I turned around and screamed.  
  
Poor guy, went deaf I'm sure.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Hagen. It's just that, this, this toilet, I mean, look at it!"  
  
And he did. "Yes and?" he questioned giving me a very puzzled stare.  
  
I cast him an irritated look. Turning and pointing, I chimed, "THAT!"  
  
Although, I had no idea exactly what I was supposed to be pointing at.  
  
"Yes Holly, a cheap porcelain toilet, one of many that aren't getting cleaned enough might I add."  
  
"But . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
"Now now Kagome, I'm glad that you are so excited with cleaning toilets," Please insert a very nasty look from me right here, "but might I remind you that I TOLD YOU A HALF HOUR AGO THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CLEAN THE BATHROOM DOWNSTAIRS."  
  
I blinked several times from his tuna fish breath being shot in my face. "Ugh, yeah, it's just that. . . . . . . . . ."  
  
I really couldn't tell him that I saw a glowing toilet wit purple ooze and that was whining. They'd reserve a straight jacket and my own personal ward in the mental institution for sure.  
  
"It's just what? Hm? Eh? That's what I thought. There are about a million people who'd love to have your job, and you even take some of the classes, I don't complain!"  
  
I did open my mouth to protest, but the tuna smelt sooo bad. . . . . .  
  
"You are lucky! Please, remind yourself of that next time you decide not to scrub a toilet spotless, or completely disobey orders. And if I have one more problem this week, you are going on a very long vacation, in fact, extended for so long, you won't need to come back!"  
  
He must have been having a very bad day, and he didn't need sarcasm from me, but it hadn't exactly been a great day for me either. "Oh, do I get paid too?"  
  
He was glowering right about now. If I was ever afraid of being kicked from my job, it was now. And did have my bills to pay. So I made up, by being blonde, no offense intended.  
  
"Cause you know, I'd hate to go on vacation and get paid, it'd feel so much like stealing and I don't know." "No no, it's ok, don't cry Holly."  
  
Ok, I admit I started to cry. It wasn't real, but the guy that was once a steaming purple had dwindled to a pale peach by the time he "calmed" me down.  
  
"Th. . . . . .Thank you sir. I pr...promise not to fail you again. I am just having a really hard day. The death of my grandmother," Yeah, she died a long time ago, but it was the only excuse along with, "and my bills going unpaid because of my mother's insurance, I just don't know what to do sir."  
  
It was a shame I hadn't become an actress, I think I could convince anyone I would have made a better Rose in the movie Titanic than Kate could ever had, but oh well.  
  
"It's no problem Kagome. I understand. And since you are working so hard, even on days like today, really helps me see what a wonderful worker you are. How about a raise? Would that help you out a bit?"  
  
If I still hadn't been trying to fool him, I would have jumped for joy. A raise AND getting out of trouble all in one day, it was just incredible.  
  
"Yes sir," I sniffed, "it would help out a lot, but I don't think. . . . . . ."  
  
"Nonsense! Stop by my office today and we will discuss it."  
  
And with that he turned on his heel and vanished from the bathroom.  
  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1. . . . . . . . "Oh yeah! A raise! Wahoo! Oh my gosh, a raise!"  
  
The toilet gurgled again. "And you!" I turned nastily to the toilet; "You almost got me in the psycho ward today!"  
  
And yet once again, it amazed me how quickly things could change.  
  
The toilet was once again glowing in all it's glory and ooze. Then I saw a flicker of silver.  
  
"Oh my god! My bracelet! Oh my! But how did it get in there?"  
  
That was just eerie and confusing. And not only that, but the fact that I had to get it out made my head swim. But, I left the boys bathroom in search of something long enough to grab it.  
  
Somehow, I ended up back at my closet. Which, to my surprise, was open, and someone was inside.  
  
"Ah the culprit. But who has my key, or code?"  
  
I made my way over, and I was going to give whomever it was a piece of my mind. Just because I didn't clean the bathrooms everyday didn't mean they could knick off all my supplies. Besides, if I ran out, I'd have to buy my own until the school gave up money to pay for new ones, which was every two months.  
  
But, the weird thing was, I wasn't too concerned about it my closet, or the cleaning supplies.  
  
I was more concerned about that toilet. Why had it gone away like that? I was sure I saw it, positive. And my bracelet for that matter, how did it get in there?  
  
Maybe, maybe there was something in that cigarette. Knew I should have quit a long time ago.  
  
I peeked into the closet, and I saw a tall sleek figure rummaging through my cabinets, obviously looking for something. I leaned against the door, watching them go about their business.  
  
A tiny smirk made it's way across my face. I caught them. Finally, the figure paused, reaching in for what looked like my purse, which I had tried to hide very well, oh well, better spot next time.  
  
Why the heck would anyone steal something from a janitor who had no money, when they had enough money to get him or her into Julliard? Rage started to pulse through my veins at the thought.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted loud, and felt great pleasure as I watched them jump out of their skin. "What the heck do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Jade turned around, much to my surprise, holding one hand out like she was waving, and the other hand behind her back. "Kagome, um, hi there."  
  
"Give it to me." I pointed to her hidden hand. "You need to cut this out. What the heck do you think your doing?"  
  
She looked very sad, and guilty too. It was the second thing she had stolen, or at least tried to steal from me this month.  
  
Slowly, she set my purse on the countertop behind her, and walked out. "Sorry Kagome. I'm, I'm just so sorry."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Oh, and just because you think we are "friends," don't think I won't go to the principle about this."  
  
She turned around so fast; I barely had time to catch her look of horror. "No, please, I wasn't really going to take it, just borrow it, so I could look at your license and find out where you live so I could send you a birthday present! I swear!"  
  
I licked my lips in pain. "Oh? Well, one, my birthday was three months ago, and you came to the party dimwit. And even if you were just "borrowing my purse, maybe that's what you did with my boyfriend eh?  
  
She looked slightly pale. "I told you, it was an accident, we were both drunk, and you went home early, I didn't know! And like I said, I was going to borrow your purse."  
  
"Is that what you did with my boyfriend too? Just borrow him for the night? You freaking wench, get out of my face. Don't think I won't tell Mr. Hagen what you did! OUT!"  
  
She left, running, crying out in loud sobs. God did I hate her. I watched her disappear down the hall, punching the wall hard in my anger.  
  
I was so tired. How could she come off like that? She was just like my father. Like that one time he took my allowance money I had saved up for a year, working so hard to keep it in my little pink wallet. He "borrowed it" one day, saying he needed it very much to go out and get a haircut and suit for this job he said he was going to apply to, and he would pay me back. I was so desperate for him to get a job so mom wouldn't have to work, so I believed him. Later that day, I came home from school early because I was sick, and caught my dad smoking cocaine with a couple of his street friends.  
  
He never did pay me back.  
  
So I guess that's why I find it hard to believe anyone these days.  
  
Shuffling through the closet cabinets, I look desperately for anything, until my hand fell upon something useful.  
  
Running, I paced up the stairs and into the bathroom. I made it to the stall and started to open the door.  
  
"It's her! Shh!"  
  
Now things were starting to get weird. Who was in there now? Who knew about me?  
  
I opened the door in full force. It slammed so hard that it bounced and shut again. And that was ok because, I needed a double take.  
  
As soon as it opened again, I saw it. A head. No, two heads. Talking to one another inside the toilet, like only their heads could have fit.  
  
One of them turned to me. "Milady, your bracelet, you left it here."  
  
I was not going to talk to a toilet. I just wasn't going to.  
  
But sure enough, the toilet head was right. There on the edge of the seat was my silver bracelet, dripping wet with purple ooze.  
  
"Just take it, we wanted to return it to you."  
  
I edged my way towards the toilet. You ever heard of the saying "Curiosity killed the cat?" Yeah well, it got the best of me.  
  
I reached forward, and grabbed the bracelet.  
  
"Thanks darling! You just bought our ticket back to our world!"  
  
I looked at the bracelet. It started glowing. Fear of what was happening caused me to drop the bracelet, but I couldn't, and the purple ooze wrapped around my hand like glue, gluing the bracelet to my hand.  
  
The purple goop lifted itself out of the toilet, engulfing my body in it. I saw the two men's heads start lifting out of the toilet, along with their bodies.  
  
"Now here's a rhyme that will pay to learn," said the first head.  
  
"To go back home, you'll start to yearn," said the second.  
  
"Like hell, the yearning will start to burn."  
  
"But you were chosen for us in turn."  
  
Meanwhile the goop had completely covered my body and was working it's way slowly to my head, almost if it was waiting for me to finish hearing the rhyme.  
  
"You won't come back, until the deed is done."  
  
"We couldn't do it, couldn't free the sun."  
  
"You try, please, and release us all."  
  
"If not, grab a trinket from this world, and take another soul."  
  
"But you will be mauled when you get back, because curses are like a poisoness bowl."  
  
"So here, if you can win, if you end up wanting what is opposite to us. You are released without much fuss. Just a symbol of ever founded trust."  
  
And that was it. That was the last of the poem, because the next words didn't rhyme, but scared the crap out of me.  
  
"See if you can figure it out sister, because we sure can't. Good luck, you'll need it if you ever want to get back."  
  
And that was the last word I heard before the goop covered my head entirely.  
  
Possessed goop. I told you it would be a bad day.  
  
I felt this rushing suddenly, like someone had lassoed me and was pulling me forward with the rope tied to a flying jet. My insides were being pulled out. That's how if felt anyway.  
  
I blanked out for quite some time, I think. But, abruptly feeling a cold liquid around my body, my eyes opened. I twisted my mouth for air, but I'll I sucked in was water. I swam to what I thought was the way towards air.  
  
As soon as I hit the surface I took a deep refreshing gulp of oxygen. I looked around, and didn't like what I saw at all. In the middle of the lake, in the middle of a world, and not quite sure of anything but...............  
  
I was definitely not in Kansas anymore. 


	3. The Way Things Are

A/N: Yay! Third chapter!  
  
NOTE: I REWROTE CHAPTER 2, IT IS VITAL YOU REREAD IT, IT IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!  
  
Falling Into the Toilet Chapter 3: The Way Things Are  
  
Oh cripes, I really needed a cigarette. Something about cold water just gave me an urge to smoke, and it was hard enough having to swim to what seemed miles to the muddy bank.  
  
I hated swimming too, it's not like my day hadn't been bad enough. People start to think when they swim. And when I think, bad things happen.  
  
Simple unanswered questions started to poke at me too, things like:  
  
Where am I? Why me?  
  
And what about those heads?  
  
Well that was just plain creepy; And the little riddle. What did they say about that?  
  
By the time I had finally reached the bank, I had a massive headache, and all I did was sit there for perhaps hours, I didn't have a watch, so I'll never know, but it sure felt like hours.  
  
It was nearing 7 o'clock, judging by the sunset, and I still hadn't even turned around to look at my surroundings. I think if I did, I would just break out in tears.  
  
I had made lovely masterpieces in the mud with my foot. It looked like what a two year old would do if he or she had a bucket of paint and a big white wall to put their hands all over.  
  
The thought made me smile. I used to do that all the time. And every time, mom would cry, scrubbing the walls day after day, each time I sullied the walls with red and yellow paint, she'd repaint it with white paint. She probably had huge bills from Home Depot just for paint. My question is though, why the heck did she have paint left around the house anyway so that I could mess with it?  
  
And she blamed me for her misfortunes and high bills that she couldn't pay. Well, lady, Ya shouldn't have left out that dang paint!  
  
Spitefully, I kicked at the mud, daring it to kick back. After a few seconds of waiting though, it seemed meaningless. I stood there for a few more minutes tossing my thoughts around.  
  
Imagine my surprise when a set of heavy hooves came up from behind me.  
  
"Sir? Sir! Pardon me sir but could you. . . . . . . . . ." A deep voice rang out in my direction from behind me.  
  
Did he say Sir?  
  
I turned wickedly to the man. "Excuse me? What? Is it the outfit or something?"  
  
"I beg your pardon Milady, I didn't notice, twas your outfit, a thousand pardons Miss."  
  
I looked down at my outfit, ok, yeah there was mud on my outfit, so that made me a man? Come on get with the program! I had long hair and it wasn't like I was flat chested or anything.  
  
I looked back over to the guy, and well, he had no right to talk about my outfit either, because, quite honestly, a man in THAT kind of outfit belonged in a circus.  
  
I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help it.  
  
"Milady? May I ask what is so amusing?"  
  
"Well, heh, it looks like you jumped out of Pride and Prejudice or something, with the outfit and the horse."  
  
"I have much pride in my family name, I am no more prejudice than my family allows, and what of my outfit and horse?"  
  
"No, no, the movie, Pride and Prejudice, duh."  
  
"Movie?"  
  
This guy was a total nut or what?  
  
"Listen, I don't got time for this. I have to get. . . . . . . . . ." But I had to pause, because that's when I saw it, when I got my first look at what I was really dealing with.  
  
I couldn't say that I had to get home, because, I had no idea where I was. The landscape, the scenery, it was all totally unrecognizable. The guy's clothes, the horse, the unfamiliarly clean air.  
  
"You have to get what milady?"  
  
I took a deep breath. Every piece of the puzzle was falling together, slowly, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.  
  
"So, wait. You mean to say that I'm, and your. . . . . . . . . . . You know what, this is stupid. I'm totally freaking out, and your not helping, and this whole thing is way out of, and wait, hey WAIT!"  
  
The guy was just walking away! The tears were streaking down my cheeks, burning them in the process. I never felt so out of control, or so misplaced. I had a notion of where I was, sort of, and of course, I didn't like it at all. I knew no one was playing a trick on me either, no, how could they? I just fell through a toilet.  
  
And how could he just walk away with me like this? "PLEASE sir!"  
  
"Milady, as much as I would like to help you, I may not."  
  
He started to walk away again.  
  
"Why can't you help me? You see me crying and fussing! And I'm not appropriately dressed at all. Couldn't you help me, please??"  
  
"I'm afraid it is just undone for a Count such as myself to help a wicked peasant as yourself."  
  
"What? Wicked?" He really had a death wish.  
  
"Yes. What proper woman dresses herself in such attire, speaks in an unfitting behavior, and begs of help from Count Deluke in such a manner? You are obviously a lowly peasant. And speaking to me is outright sin against God."  
  
Somewhere not too far off a loud trumpet cut through the silence, and the sound of wheels and horses clouded the air.  
  
"The King! You wretched woman! Leave my presence; for fear that the King will see me in such a state!"  
  
"I'm not leaving jerk! You leave, I'm staying right here."  
  
"Let it be then." To my surprise, he ran and got at least 20 meters away by the time the beautiful gold carriage winded down the road. Then, he ducked behind the nearest tree.  
  
I scratched my head in confusion. What was his problem?  
  
Again, I had that strange feeling of reality hitting me.  
  
Except, this time it really hurt! I rubbed the back of my head, only to find food in my hair! I looked to the ground and saw a heap of rotten apple pieces on the ground.  
  
Thwap! Another hit my arm. I cried out in pain. I wheeled around to see four men's heads poking out of the carriage window with various fruits in their hands. As they passed me, they all threw that last bit of what they had.  
  
One man, the fifth, prodded his head out. I could just make out his crown and white blonde hair; he gave me a boyish smile and then sank back into the carriage.  
  
What I wouldn't give for a baseball and bat right now. Was that really the King? But he looked so young. . . . . .  
  
Whoever he was, he was on my hate-list for life. My life officially sucked.  
  
My knees gave out, and I burst out in tears. I have never cried so much in my life in one single day.  
  
The day my dad died, I didn't even cry. I couldn't shed a tear.  
  
But now, I cried for that too. I cried for Jade and her messed up life, I cried for my cat that wouldn't get fed, I cried, and I just kept crying.  
  
Only now did I truly realize how much I messed up my life.  
  
I sat there on the dirt road, and curled up into the smallest ball that was physically possible.  
  
In the distance, I heard someone walking towards me, whatever and whoever he or she was, I wasn't going to give him or her the time of day. Nothing could possibly make my day worse.  
  
And those words couldn't have been less true.  
  
"Milady? Are you alright?"  
  
It was that Count Deadlock or something, what did he want now?  
  
Lifting my head, I shot him a wicked glare. "Why didn't you tell me man? You could have spared me a lot of grief if you would have just told me that they were going to ambush me, but nooo."  
  
"But Miss."  
  
"Yeah, just run away, leave a crying girl to be bullied, oh sure, something a real gentleman would do."  
  
I could feel the venom of sarcasm dripping through my words. It was obvious he wasn't used to it. Good for me, I would just shoot him down more.  
  
"But Milady, I told you to go!"  
  
"That's bull. The only words that left your puffed up mouth was, "leave so I don't look bad, or something like that."  
  
He gave me a half-sympathetic half-hatred look. I didn't blame him really.  
  
"May I give you a ride home perhaps? Not to be bold, but you do look exhausted."  
  
What choice was there than to tell him the truth?  
  
"I don't have a home, not here anyway. You know anything about toilets?"  
  
The uncertain look on his face answered my question. "Yeah, thanks anyhow."  
  
With that, I turned my heel and sped off heading to the left of the road, making sure that it was opposite of the direction the carriage went. I didn't want any repeats just incase they stopped somewhere up ahead.  
  
"Miss!"  
  
I turned to see the Count guy slowly running towards me.  
  
"Hm? What's up?"  
  
"You don't have a home, or gold I suppose then?"  
  
"Nope, sure don't."  
  
"Would you like to?"  
  
It was my turn to give an uncertain look. "Well yeah, duh, of course, but, I mean, I won't marry you or anything for it."  
  
He smiled. "You have such a crude humor miss. But, that is just not done. It would be your fortunate day though, if I let you marry me."  
  
Oh really? About how many stupid things could a person say in one day to make you loath them?  
  
"You are a peasant, and I am a Count, you aren't worthy to marry me milady."  
  
And then, every ounce of tension and stress that had been building up detonated. 


	4. Such A difference

Falling Into The Toilet  
  
Chapter 4: Such A difference  
  
As much as I would like to pretend that the next few moments of my life are considered gallant and righteous, I'll admit I fell into my weak human imperfections and knocked the poor guy to the ground. At the time, though, I thought he really deserved it.  
  
"Excuse me? Not worthy to marry you!? You never say that to a woman, most of all me!"  
  
He got up from the ground slowly, rubbing his tender pink cheek. "What makes you so significant from the rest of the peasants milady?"  
  
Unfortunately, I was at a loss for wit, and resulted to screaming complaints.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! You are filth. Hear me? Filth! Grief, I have never met such an incompetent man like you. At least the one-night standers had more tact. You couldn't marry me if you wanted to. Men suck, they all suck. They never know what to say and always say the wrong thing when they try. They end up using violence to get the point across!"  
  
By this point I think I totally lost it, and had completely forgotten that the Count Deadlock guy was there.  
  
"You would think that the first time you were knocked down to the ground, the guy would stop hitting you, because you would figure he knew you got the point, but he just keeps throwing punches. It's like this uncontrollable rage all men have! You men never learn."  
  
Coming back to reality, and another round of salty tears, I plopped myself on the ground, which I had become accustomed to lately.  
  
Finally, I remembered the guy was there. As I looked at him, I received a rather sympathetic philosophical look. I think that last part of my little fit had opened up a deep wound that I had thought healed in my heart, and yet, his pathetically sad look started searing at the scab.  
  
"What? You gotta staring problem or something? Hey, stop that!"  
  
He was probably trying to put on a deep and profound look of understanding on his face, but to me, he looked constipated. I erupted with laughter inside. Oh the things I think and don't say.  
  
"Is that why you are so rude milady? Someone has been violent to you? Someone you love, perhaps? So you lock yourself up to people and diverge true emotions for anger and abusive speech?"  
  
My face must have turned a gross mossy green. His accuracy had been dead on, nail on the head kind of thing, and I think I might have let him know that with my countenance.  
  
I could never conceal my facial expressions, or my eyes, to a person. The "portholes to my soul" were so easily read and deciphered that I could have been an open window, begging for thieves to enter. But the open window was well protected by something much more dangerous than thieves: anger.  
  
"Am I too bold to think that milady? Or am I accurate in my assumptions and you find that disconcerting?"  
  
His cocky grin told me he knew the answer to the question. And that really pissed me off. Which was hard to imagine because I was already over-the- edge in fury.  
  
With an inner sigh I got up off the dirt road and dusted the soil off that had gathered on my "oh so lovable" janitor uniform.  
  
Anger had been everything that had gotten me through life, everything that kept me going. And I must admit that I really have relied on it too much lately.  
  
Licking my lips at a considerably slow rate, it looked as if I was licking off melted chocolate from the corners of my mouth. It would be his lucky day if I were eating chocolate though, because it would have calmed me down, and of course, I wasn't eating anything of the sort.  
  
His complete incompetence, me having a sucky day, and the urge to smoke gave me everything I needed to purge every ounce of tension from my fist to his nose, although, I hadn't done it yet.  
  
I hadn't the slightest idea of what I was doing, but all I could see was a blurred bodily form in front of me, and I was acutely aware that I detested it.  
  
I gathered up speed, preparing for a lunge, adjusting my right hand into a tight fist.  
  
"Don't do it! Please! Don't do it. Don't hit him."  
  
Those words didn't come from my mouth, and certainly not his, so then where? Wherever it came from, my brain clicked and decided to obey.  
  
Unfortunately, I was still in motion, and couldn't stop my body from following through with the actions my brain gave it moments ago. I slugged the guy in the jaw, but just barely, and then the rest of my body became a slave to gravity and I fell to the ground.  
  
I moaned like a dying horse. Who knew gravity was such a powerful boss these days.  
  
"I have had enough abuse you sniveling witch. I'll have you hanged for this. Mark my words you filthy vermin! You are nothing but a wench looking for a meal, and here I was trying to do a good deed. My time here has been wasted."  
  
I heard a wet sound echo through the air, and only when I felt the saliva on my neck did I understand where it came from.  
  
"Uh! You jerk! You are the epitome of grossness!" I pulled my sleeve over my hand and started to wipe off the slime plastered on my neck.  
  
It was only when he started to walk away that I felt my pride start to dissipate.  
  
Without a word of warning, I swept my foot out and pulled hard on the counts feet and tripped him. He toppled over onto the ground in a heavy slump.  
  
Pushing myself up, I stuck out my tongue in a two-year-old fashion, and waited for the guy to get up.  
  
Only he didn't...............  
  
I moved in closer and squatted next to his body. "Hey Deadlock? Hello!"  
  
It was then that I started to get scared. I started to poke at his body and opened his eyelids, I lifted his limp arms, and still there was no reaction. Every symptom rang up as unconsciousness, so I figured I would just leave him there to recover.  
  
Taking his horse wouldn't be such a bad idea either now that I think about it.  
  
"You killed him?"  
  
Quickly shifting my head towards the voice, a young girl appeared out of nowhere. The voice sounded a lot like the one before, telling me not to hit Deadlock.  
  
"Naw, he's unconscious is all."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"He is asleep." It was a little girl that couldn't have been more than 6, with beautiful golden blonde hair coiling in tight curls hanging around her face and bright green eyes to match her hair bow and dress.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Miss Anumi Hika. May I inquire what your name is?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."  
  
"That's a funny name." Suddenly, she gasped and raised her hand to her mouth. "Forgive me milady, I was quite rude. It is truly a lovely name."  
  
"Hey chick, cool it. I'm all right with it. It's a funny name. Hey now, I'm a casual girl, there isn't any need to be proper around me."  
  
She tilted her head to the side with a look of either awe or confusion. I was considering both to be a possibility.  
  
"Er, let me see. I am not royalty little miss. I have no etiquette or manners."  
  
"I know. I saw the way you spoke to Monsieur DeLuke. Quite revolting if you ask me."  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"No." She looked down embarrassed, and found her shuffling feet quite amusing.  
  
"Hey hey, wanna play a game or something?"  
  
Her eyes brightened at the request.  
  
"Oh, yes please." She curtsied and then turned around towards the road. "This way. It's this way to my home."  
  
"What about this Deadlock guy here?"  
  
"Monsieur DeLuke? He will be fine. Besides, you better make off with yourself before he arouses. After the incident that occurred between you and him, he will surely have your head.  
  
"Will see about that."  
  
She lifted her head and smiled at me. "I like you."  
  
I smiled back, but I said nothing and just nodded. I didn't form an opinion of her quite yet, and I didn't really want to tie myself to this world in anyway.  
  
"Hey, what year is it?"  
  
"1668. Didn't you know?"  
  
"Perhaps I did. I wanted to see if you knew."  
  
"Oh." Again she turned and skipped down the road. I followed, completely unaware of the nightmare that lay ahead.  
  
We reached the part of the road where the incline started to increase, and soon, we started walking up this steep hill. My legs were crying out too, but I had yet to complain. Exercise was good, and I had convinced myself of that since, well since now.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Can't complain."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Huh? No, it's a saying, meaning that I am doing o.k."  
  
"Um."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Oh." She turned again and faced the road ahead. If she was in as much pain as I was, then she sure hid it well."  
  
We walked several minutes in complete silence until it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Seeing the need for conversation, the little miss started to talk.  
  
"Why are you wearing that funny outfit?"  
  
"It's my work clothes."  
  
"Are you a gravedigger?"  
  
"A what? Gravedigger? Heck no! Dead bodies, ew."  
  
"Well, I'm a peasant, I have seen all clothing styles except the ones that gravediggers wear, because I never see them. I'm not allowed to talk to them either. Even peasants have a higher status than gravediggers."  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. So, there really were status differences back then.  
  
What scared me the most about this whole situation was the fact that I was accepting it with utmost mentality. Most people probably would be freaking out, believing that it's a dream or something, but I have felt way too much pain for it to be a dream. It almost feels like a page out of the book of "A kid in King Author's court".  
  
We had finally reached the top of the hill, she having reached it first let out a scream of alarm that would have broken a window, had one been around to be broken. I raced up to see what she was so freaked out about.  
  
All I could do was stare. There was no scream or gasp as a result of the scene from me.  
  
"What happened Anumi?"  
  
"That's the prince! The carriage looks as if it hit the big boulder down there. You see it?"  
  
Sure enough, the crashed vehicle was lying near a huge boulder in the middle of the road. No matter how shocked I could have been in this situation, and how moved I would have been with pity to run and help, I remained motionless. The carriage was none other than the King's carriage that assaulted me before. I was in no mood to help these pitiful creatures.  
  
"Milady! Come here with me please. We must assist them!"  
  
"Psh, in their dreams sister."  
  
"Um, so are you coming?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno. I don't want to maybe?"  
  
"Well, the prince may not be the nicest guy in the world, but we'll get hanged for not helping if they spot us and search for us later."  
  
"What is it with you people and hanging? Good grief what a time period I been put in."  
  
All I got was a raised eyebrow and an emotionless expression from the girl.  
  
"Alright! I'll go, I'll go!"  
  
She seemed pleased. Not that I cared much. I love kids, don't get me wrong. I love them to death. But I had more of an idea of how to help Princy in my own way:  
  
Namely, a baseball and a bat. 


	5. Hold My Hand

Falling Into the Toilet To Reviewers: Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them, and look forward to see more of your comments. Thank you to the reviewer who offered the constructive criticism. Although, I don't have much time for writing, I try, and I don't think research is even able to fit in my schedule. But, I thank you, and will correct my error, the time period Kagome is in is the 1800's. Ok?  
  
Another side point: People have been asking about the references of Kagome being Holly. This is my mistake also. You see, I am also writing this as an original tale, and plan to edit it, research, and publish it this summer, so, I want to keep the names original as well. But, changing it from fan fiction to original and back isn't easy because of appearances and names are always changing. Bear with me please. Also, if there is any reference to "Alice" that I have missed, it's actually Anumi I'm talking about. I've tried to catch everything.  
  
Chapter 5: Hold My Hand  
  
For some reason, my stomach was doing curls. I wasn't nervous of seeing the prince, or the king, or whoever the heck it was in that carriage. Maybe I just wasn't ready for another assault of rotten apples in my hair. They probably would recognize me as well. I was setting myself up for something. I could feel it.  
  
"Miss Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah?" I looked over at Anumi; she looked a tad bit paler than normal.  
  
"You aren't going to............ Never mind."  
  
"Oh, don't leave me hangin!"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Tell me what you were going to say."  
  
"Well, are you truly going to help the Prince in that attire?"  
  
I looked down at my janitor uniform. My cheeks burnt, more out of frustration than embarrassment though.  
  
"What's wrong with it? You gotta problem with my outfit?"  
  
"Perhaps it isn't suitable."  
  
"And you are suitable?" She had a dress full of soot on it.  
  
"More so than you."  
  
I smiled arrogantly. "Fine, go help them yourself."  
  
"Where will you go? You haven't a place to return to. I heard you speaking to Count DeLuke. You don't have a home, attire, or money. So, where will you go?"  
  
"I will go where I please. And if you knew that I didn't have any other clothes in the first place, why did you ask me about it earlier?"  
  
"I was about to offer you an outfit more suitable."  
  
"What, you have one in your pocket or something?" I laughed mockingly, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"My house is just a little farther east. About 100 paces."  
  
I looked down the road, and saw a house far off in the distance. It was beautiful. It was probably early 1800's, if I remembered correctly from the house magazines mom used to collect. "So, you and your family live here? Wow, what I wouldn't give to have a house like this."  
  
"My mother and I are servants to the master of this house. I don't know what she does truthfully anymore."  
  
"Well, why don't you ask her?"  
  
Anumi looked away, ashamed. She whispered something barely audible. "I'm not allowed to speak with her."  
  
I was in shock. "Why not?"  
  
"Perhaps this isn't the time or place to speak of such matters Miss. The Prince needs our help! Come; let me get you some clothes from the Master's wife. I believe she won't mind."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
I walked slowly to the house, watching the little blonde girl race, swinging one leg behind the other. Whoever she truly was, she had secrets hidden inside.  
  
She was so different from anyone that I had ever met, and this place wasn't exactly New York either. Yet, it seemed coldly familiar. The whole atmosphere and environment sent shivers down my back, but it could have been the light wind that just picked up.  
  
Eventually, I made it to the front door, and rested against the large white column that was placed on the left side of the porch, waiting for the blonde girl to reappear.  
  
A few minutes rolled by when the door opened slightly. "Miss Kagome?" Anumi poked her head through the door. "Come in quick!"  
  
She opened the door, and then beckoned me to follow her in a rather wary pace.  
  
"Why are we running Anumi?"  
  
"Do you truly want people to see you as such? It will ruin everything if anyone sees you at present!"  
  
"Ruin wha...?"  
  
She placed a cold finger on my mouth. "Shh! Please Miss, forgive me, but silence is necessary. I will reveal everything later."  
  
I nodded in agreement and shuffled forward into the immense house. There were four staircases that I could see, all intertwining with each other. All outlaid in gold, silver, and marble.  
  
Anumi took my hand and dragged me up a flight of steps. She paused every once in awhile to listen for creaking sounds or footsteps. I felt like I was in some Mission Impossible movie. All I need was a pistol and some background music.  
  
Finally, we reached the fourth floor. It defiantly wasn't as pretty as the other floors we passed. The floor was outlaid with rough wood that probably breaded splinters, and the furniture was unfinished and warped. I felt like I was in a prison with a little bit nicer circumstances.  
  
"This is the servant quarters. I live in here. Come to my dresser."  
  
Walking past the one-pillowed cot, I sank to my knees as she opened up one of the drawers.  
  
"The Master's wife thought these clothes were too old fashioned, and she told me I could have them because I would never see a day where I would actually own anything this nice. Isn't she kind?"  
  
Waiting for any hint of sarcasm, I suddenly noticed the complete sincerity in her eyes and tone.  
  
I blew the hair off my face. "Psh, she dissed you girl. I'm not to sure she is the nicest lady in the world, but she probably thought you'd get a kick outta playing dress up."  
  
"Dissed? Dress up? Um..."  
  
"Never mind, yeah she is way nice."  
  
Anumi smiled and nodded. She stuck her hand into the deep drawer and pulled out a beautiful pink dress, the kind of stuff I only saw in old movies. It had lace and pretty designs. It was in great shape too, considering. Why the lady didn't like it was beyond me. But...  
  
"I don't do pink."  
  
"How do you do pink?"  
  
"I meant that I just don't wear it."  
  
"I have a brown one."  
  
"I'll take the pink.  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"Just give it to me! Um.....Please."  
  
Frowning, she handed the dress over.  
  
"Do you need help dressing?"  
  
"Um. No. But, I could use some privacy."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
She got up and turned around, and stamped her foot impatiently. She obviously didn't like the silence that I was cherishing.  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
"You didn't give me much choice there did yah?"  
  
"Um... You aren't from here, are you?"  
  
It was more like a statement than a question.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
She turned towards me, not ashamed at all that I was in my bra and underwear, having a lot of trouble with the over-decorated gown.  
  
"Are you a emissary, or perhaps a scout from China?"  
  
"No, I'm from here, Japan, originally, but well, it's complicated."  
  
"I could get in a lot of trouble for helping a scout during the war."  
  
"War? Hey! Clean the sand outta your ears. I'm not a scout, spy, or whatever."  
  
She still looked unconvinced, but she walked over and helped tie up the dress in the back. "You aren't very good at this are you?"  
  
"No, and?"  
  
She sighed. "Maybe one day you'll tell me the truth."  
  
Twisting around to look at her directly in the eye, I smiled. "Maybe, one day. Now come on, we have to help prince bonehead."  
  
"His name is Prince..."  
  
"Do I care?"  
  
"You should."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"I just have to go and get some wash cloths and wrappings and a vessel of water in case they are injured."  
  
"And I will grab a bat so I can injure them more. You can clean up my mess as well if you want."  
  
"Pardon?" Stunned was the only word that could describe her face.  
  
"I'm kidding. Don't worry."  
  
"I shant."  
  
After we got out of the house, I jogged along with Anumi, keeping the pace, and helped carry the rags she chose to help Princy. It didn't really take long to reach the top of the hill.  
  
"Do you think they are ok?"  
  
"I don't know Miss Kagome."  
  
"Well, let's check it out."  
  
As we got closer, another chill ran down my back. Whatever it was, I didn't like the feeling of being nervous.  
  
Reaching the smashed carriage, both Anumi and I peeked inside. It smelt like someone had sprayed it with a whole bunch of cheap cologne. There were a couple of guys that looked quite similar to the ones who threw the rotten food at me, but no sight of the Prince with whitish hair.  
  
I looked around the surroundings. "Where'd the prince go?"  
  
Anumi was applying water and bandages to the unconscious men. "I don't see him Miss Kagome."  
  
"Call me Kagome."  
  
"Yes mam."  
  
"You can also say ok."  
  
"Ok." She smiled, looking for approval in my face. I winked.  
  
"Well I'll go look for..."  
  
"Look for who? The Prince?" Someone called from behind my back.  
  
Both Anumi and I looked up to see none other than princy himself, along with the horses that probably ran away at the crash.  
  
Looking over to Anumi, she seemed deadly frightened. "Um, your Highness. We came to help, seeing your carriage had fallen." She bowed low to the ground and stayed that way.  
  
"This is apparent. There isn't need to explain. You've done what you ought to have done, you slave."  
  
That got me angry. "Oh yeah? Suppose we don't help? We didn't have to ya know."  
  
"Yes, you did. It's the law."  
  
"Oh yeah, or off with your head right? Right." I took Anumi's idea and bowed to the ground. I didn't want too much trouble, and I knew my limits of messing with people like him.  
  
"Why do you bow so low? You are no servant, are you? Isn't this your little slave?"  
  
I shrugged helplessly. I didn't truly like the word "slave" either.  
  
"She isn't accustomed to this land your Highness. She is new."  
  
Once again, his eye was turned on me. His eyes were incredible. They shimmered golden, I was sure of it. Yet, his look was just as deadly as his power, but I could feel his gaze murder my coolness.  
  
"Yeah, so, um, we'll leave this stuff for you. Anumi, let's go."  
  
"Excuse me. I did not dismiss your assistance."  
  
"Yeah, but I did. Later." With that I turned around and headed toward Anumi's house. "Come on Anumi. Princy can handle himself."  
  
"Miss Kagome!" I turned to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh Miss, please."  
  
Pretending not to hear her, I kept walking up the old hill.  
  
Man my legs ached. I needed a nice long hot bath. And some coffee and ice cream and...  
  
A large hand grabbed my arm firmly. I froze, and I think my heart did a 180. Ok just because I didn't like his attitude, didn't mean I didn't think he wasn't hot.  
  
"Madam. You are thoughtless to walk away! You walk away and I can have you beheaded."  
  
"I suppose that's why God gave me legs to run from you, huh?" I smiled smugly.  
  
Take that Princy. Truthfully, I didn't know why I was being so bigheaded and a smart-butted, but I enjoyed seeing the anger in his eyes, if only to spite him.  
  
He pulled me around to face him, and brought me close to him. Locking gaze to mine, I started to lose all thoughts and spiteful comebacks to get me out of these types of situations. Besides, it wasn't like I didn't enjoy a little attention from royalty.  
  
He held me for a few more seconds, he almost looked like he recognized me, which was impossible, and then he let go of my arm.  
  
"Uh, yeah, hands off, jerk."  
  
Oh, nice try Kagome, you big stupid idiot, that was such a dumb come back.  
  
"I can have you beheaded. But since I am done with your pitiful assistance, you can leave, but only because I give you permission.  
  
He looked over haughtily. I could feel the challenge in his words, like he was saying, dare me baby, just once, say something, anything, and see what happens. I was going to take the challenge, until I saw Anumi. She was on the brink of tears, and probably scared. For her sake...  
  
"Thank you, your highness." I exaggerated the "your highness" but all I heard was silence, soaked with his reeking pride.  
  
"Humph."  
  
Without another word, I grabbed Anumi's arm and trudged up the hill, but I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back.  
  
Don't look, just don't look. That was the only thing running through my mind at the moment. Get Anumi out, and don't look back.  
  
But... I did look back, I wanted one last look. Of course, he was looking straight back, eyeing me. But he was holding something in his hand, waving it at me.  
  
It was my bracelet.  
  
"Anumi, I left my bracelet, I'll be right back. Stay here."  
  
She obeyed, and I walked back to the Prince, feeling very embarrassed and hotheaded.  
  
"Forgot something?"  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions, duh I forgot something. May I have my bracelet please?"  
  
"Of course." Taking my hand gently, he slowly put the bracelet on my arm. I felt the blood warm in my cheeks.  
  
Oh man, don't blush, don't blush! Too late...  
  
Chuckling like a fool he said, "It's scorching outside, is it not? Your cheeks are all red." I knew he knew I was blushing. But, for my sake I just replied innocently.  
  
"Extremely hot."  
  
"Heh, I know."  
  
I could have sworn he was going to say, "like me," but he didn't have to say it, it was the look in his eyes that told me he knew I was thinking it, and he knew it was true. I just wanted to slap him.  
  
Only thing preventing me was that he was still holding my hand, and my stomach was doing lurches.  
  
He was doing this on purpose, and I knew it.  
  
"Um, well, I have to go now, bye bye."  
  
I turned to leave, but he wouldn't let go of my hand, and when I tugged it, he let go, and laughed conceitedly. "Goodbye, pray we meet again," smiling conceitedly.  
  
Mumbling back, "Hope not."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
Ok, he couldn't have heard me, I whispered it.  
  
Oh well. "Nothing. Later."  
  
Snorting, he turned his attention to his carriage, because apparently the men were arousing inside, and that was my cue to leave.  
  
As soon as I did leave, more trouble was on the horizon. Anumi was talking to someone in another carriage that arrived unknowingly to me, and she was pointing in my direction.  
  
A huge lady proceeded to get out of the carriage, and looked upset that she had to move from her seat from inside. Of course, with massive amounts of weight like that, I would hate it too.  
  
"YOU THERE! COME HERE YOU WENCH!"  
  
Uh oh... Trouble?  
  
Why does the prince have to be here at my worst moments? Why?  
  
Just not my day, just not my day. 


	6. To Teach

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I love it when you review. Keep them coming, or I won't write anymore! Hehe, j/k.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inu yasha characters  
  
Falling Into the Toilet  
  
Chapter 6: To Teach  
  
I felt the situation was much worse than it probably was. I was sweating bullets, and the heavyset woman was still screaming at the top of her lungs at me. She was pointing towards me, and as I got closer, I noticed that it wasn't just me she was pointing at; it was my dress, or rather, the dress of someone else's.  
  
Why does everything always happen to me?  
  
"YOU WENCH! YOU INBRED! YOU CONNIVING VILLAIN!  
  
She was sooo loud. Anumi was hiding behind the carriage, peeking her head out behind the back wheel as the fat lady advanced towards me.  
  
I really hoped the Prince isn't watching, because this is so embarrassing. Whatever chance I had with him was probably blown.  
  
Casting a glance over my shoulder, I saw the Prince sit on the driver's seat outside the carriage and crack the ropes that were tied to the horses, causing them to start moving again. It was like he didn't even care what happened to me. He didn't even steal a look to see what was going on. That really made my blood boil. Didn't he care at least?  
  
Sighing, I reminded myself of whom he was. Why should he care?  
  
"Witch! Look at me. You dirty wretch. Stealing my clothes!"  
  
I looked down at the dress, laughing. "You? This is your dress?"  
  
I don't have a clue how she could ever fit into something like this. She would need three times the material and room just to fit into the dress, and probably scotch tape just to keep the dress from bursting open at the seems.  
  
I would have told her just that, except Anumi came running from behind the carriage. "My Lady! Madam Kagura! Please, desist."  
  
The whale turned, stunned at the girl's outburst. "Anumi? What is this? She has stolen the dress I gave you, and you stop me from retrieving it? You are a naughty girl. You'll be whipped for this. Be off with you, you nasty thing."  
  
Anumi erupted with tears and fell to the ground. "I beg your pardon Madam Kagura! She is your new tutor, for your daughter, Kanna!  
  
Whipping back around to me with all her mass and might she snarled. "Is this so?"  
  
"I uh I-"  
  
"Speak!"  
  
"Don't take that tone with me! Yes, I am your daughter's new tutor. My clothes were left at the public house (praise those history lessons and the stupid vocabulary!), and I had nothing suitable to wear. Your servant was kind enough to lend me clothes, Madam—Kag-Kagura"  
  
"I suspect you will not teach my daughter manners, for you have none of which I can see."  
  
"As you say Madman, I mean, Madam."  
  
"Pardon?" Her eye froze upon me, and could have sent a chill up and down my spine, had I not been seething with anger.  
  
"I shall improve upon my manners, if it please you so."  
  
"It shall. Come, you are two days late as it is. Punctuality is a obligation and requirement Miss- What was your name?"  
  
"It's Kagome, Madam."  
  
"Peculiar name."  
  
Anumi and I stole glances at each other, smiling.  
  
"Quite." I just wanted to agree with her, and get out of her way, and then strangle Anumi for getting me into this mess.  
  
"You may ride with me back to the house Miss Kagome. Anumi, you shall walk home for your obnoxious behavior."  
  
Anumi looked to the ground, biting her lip. "Yes Madam Kagura."  
  
I gave her a piteous look before I entered into the carriage. She really didn't deserve this.  
  
"Let's be off then, driver!" the whale screamed.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
As we reached the house, I was entertaining the thoughts of déjà vu, and our little mission into the house and up the stairs from earlier.  
  
"Miss Kagome. Surly you cannot be so highly recommended and have such foul manners."  
  
I wasn't expecting to have any conversation with the whale on the way to the house, but she seemed resolute to cutting the pleasurable silence with her shrill tongue.  
  
"I'm sorry madam. I feel quite ill from the long trip, and I have quite forgotten myself." It wasn't a great lie, but it seemed to buy me time for the inevitable question that would no doubt come sooner or later.  
  
"I see. Well, you are ill, and probably tired and gritty. I shall have the servants fix you a bath in your quarters. You may start lessons with Kanna tomorrow morning at 8:00 in the morning. Lunch is served at 12:00. She will be taught music, French, grammar, mathematics, history, and geography. I assume you are prepared?"  
  
How long have I been out of school was more the question. I'd have to study before hand just to teach Kenny, or whatever her name was that I was teaching. "I assume you have her books?"  
  
"Do not answer me with a question my dear. Surly you remember that from your etiquette teaching."  
  
"I am unable Mam, to answer you, without my question being answered first."  
  
"Her books are all in the Music room, where your lessons are to be held."  
  
"Thank you, Madam. Then I am prepared to teach your daughter, Kenna."  
  
"It's Kanna, dear."  
  
"Of course."  
  
As we finally reached the house, the driver got up and ran to the carriage door, letting us both out. I shielded my eyes from the sun and looked back at the path, looking for Anumi. I could vaguely make out her figure running down the path about a third of a mile away.  
  
"Come Miss Kagome, and my servants will show you to your room."  
  
Several servants appeared upon her word. One of them looked around my age with a long sleek figure and long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She didn't smile at me, or I her. We were both calculating each other out. She made an odd noise and turned away from the door, walking towards the stairs, seemingly upset.  
  
"Ladies, take Miss Kagome to the her room."  
  
They all glared, like I had interrupted something really important. I just shrugged and moved forward, signaling that I was ready to go to my room. They bowed courteously at the whale, and then started to walk single file through the house. I followed, cautiously.  
  
As we reached a large door, they halted. "Miss Kagome, your room."  
  
They opened the doors, and I followed inside. My breath stopped short. It was huge. Probably as big as my apartment back home.  
  
"If it doesn't please you Miss, there are others."  
  
"No, no. It's beautiful. It's absolutely perfect."  
  
They looked at each other oddly, like I had said something out of reach.  
  
"OK, um, thanks. You can go now."  
  
One of the older women gasped in shock.  
  
"I mean, uh, you are dismissed my friends." They chuckled and left the room. I closed the door, and ran to the bed, falling onto it.  
  
"Ah. It's so soft. Wow, this is too cool. I can't believe this. This morning, I was a janitor, mopping, scrubbing, eating cornflakes, and now, I'm a tutor, with free room and board! And teaching should be easy enough. This is heaven."  
  
There was a slight noise in the bathroom that made me jump. "Hey! Whose there?"  
  
The tall slender girl from before came out of the bathroom. "Your bathroom is ready Kagome."  
  
"Don't you mean Miss Kagome?"  
  
"I don't scrub and mop. You do."  
  
"You are a servant to Madam Kagura, lady."  
  
"And you aren't, Miss Kagome?"  
  
"I'm a tutor."  
  
She laughed mockingly. "Well, of course."  
  
"Anything else you'll be needing, my lady?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Sango. Well, then, if there isn't anything else, I will see you at dinner."  
  
"Which is when? I'm hungry."  
  
"I will send up a servant to fetch you when it is time."  
  
"OK, thanks."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
It must have been two hours after the sun went down that there was a knock on my door. My stomach was making noises I hadn't heard since I was a kid when mom came home a 1:00 in the morning bringing home left over Mc Donald's that she took from work. I remember sitting at the front door, crying until she came home.  
  
At least it wasn't 1:00. Jumping out of the bed, I ran to the door, and then after fixing the dress and my hair, I opened it. "Yes?"  
  
"Miss Kagome? Madam Kagura wonders why you haven't come to the dinner table. Are you still ill?"  
  
Curse Sango, that liar.  
  
"I was ill miss, but I am hungry."  
  
"Dinner is over Miss, I'm sorry."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"There is still leftovers in the kitchen, if it please you."  
  
"Anything is better than nothing. Can you take me to the kitchen?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
So I followed her. She must have noticed my stomach grumbling because she turned and said, "I'll make sure to give you and large portion of pie afterwards."  
  
"That'd be great."  
  
We did finally reach the kitchen after about what seemed years of walking. She pulled out what looked to be cooked chicken and some cranberry sauce. She also pulled out a large pie; it was apple by the smell, and she cut a large piece and placed it on a very thin porcelain plate. I was sure to break it just by looking at it.  
  
Sango happened to be over by a wash bin. Washing the plates from dinner, she was looking over at the servant who brought me downstairs with death glares. She wouldn't even look at me.  
  
I hopped onto the nearest chair, and waited for the girl to bring me dinner. It was the first time I actually got a look at the kitchen. It really was beautiful, completely white and classic.  
  
The servant brought me dinner, and I ate fast and loud, regardless of what anyone thought, or the stares I knew I was getting. "What are you looking at? I'm hungry. Thanks to Sango."  
  
"Humph," was all I heard from her.  
  
Finishing my pie and chicken meal, I walked over to Sango and shoved my plate in her face, accidentally dropping it. "Whoops."  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
But before I could shut her up, she grabbed the unfinished pie and shoved it in my face.  
  
"Oh my-Ergh!"  
  
I grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be eggs, and threw them at her. After sometime, the flour, milk, and cranberry sauce were added to the mixture. By the time we were done, we were both on the floor, laughing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sango. Haha, you look like a chicken."  
  
"You look like a untidy tutor."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Monsieur Naraku! I am sorry for our disorder, it shall be cleaned up right away."  
  
I gulped loudly, and turned around. A very tall pale man, with long black hair stood in the doorway. "Who are you?"  
  
"Eh, the tutor, Miss Kagome."  
  
He raised an eyebrow coldly, "I see."  
  
I shuddered. He really gave me the creeps.  
  
"I shall have the servants run you a bath. My wife has informed me of your dilemma with your clothing. We shall give you appropriate clothing and there will be a tailor to see to your future clothing in the morning. That shall be all Miss Kagome, thank you."  
  
I rose slowly, and shuddered as I walked past him. Every bone in my body locked as he spoke again."  
  
"I shall escort you to your quarters."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Taking me by the arm, he gently walked forward.  
  
This guy made me want to puke. He wasn't bad looking, but he was just scary.  
  
As he led me to my room, he made a noise as I pointed out which was mine. Shaking his head, he uttered, "This will not do. The room next to mine is much more appropriate."  
  
"No, this is fine."  
  
"I do not think so. You will be moving to the room next to mine."  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
He led me towards what would be my future room, and as I entered I noticed that it wasn't nearly as pretty as the other, but it was bigger, and had a much larger window out looking the lake that was at the back of the house which he had told me was there. It was too dark to tell If he were lying or not.  
  
"I will leave you now. You need your rest Miss Kagome, if you are to rise early in the morning."  
  
I had learned that bowing was the appropriate thing to do, so I did it, not that I wanted to.  
  
I snuck into bed, and lay there, motionless and wide-awake. I felt like he was watching me, like he was breathing on me. But, sheer exhaustion had finally put me into a light and uneasy sleep.  
  
I was having a nightmare when and odd smell filled my nose. I couldn't breath, and I was choking myself awake from my sleep. My eyelids cracked open, and fear tingled through my whole body.  
  
A dark figure slipped out of my room. Amongst the smoke and atmosphere in the room, the couch next to the doorway was ablaze, and the fire was eating away at the cushion. 


	7. Where There's Smoke

**

* * *

**

**A:N---- I am sorry for my lack of updates. Really sorry, I have been out of the house and without computer for 4 weeks! I thought I'd die too! But I'm back now. Yay! Thank you for the reviews everyone. I really enjoy them.**

* * *

* * *

  
  
Falling into the Toilet  
  
Chapter 7: **Where There's Smoke**..........  
  
I started to cough like a cat with a hairball wedged in it's throat. The smoke was thickening into a black blanket of sorts. My eyes were tearing and I couldn't see anything. Waving my hand in front of my face trying to clear the smoke in front of my eyes, I tried to make out the fastest way to get out of the bedroom. I looked around and saw the window, _but funny thing was, it was open.  
_  
_ Everyone knows a fire spreads faster if the windows open. Did the mysterious shadow person know that too? I was starting to get really worried. Why was everything going wrong for me?  
_  
Over the crackling of the building fire I heard loud screams and shouts outside the door, which was currently being eaten with fire. _So, I did what any normal human being would do_.  
  
"**HELP**! I can't see anything! Help me **please**!"  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't get out!"  
  
"Climb out the window! There is a lattice by your window where a vine grows. See if you can't climb out that way!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
I started to walk towards the window, dropping to my knees gagging for air. As fast as I could, I made my way to the window, using the sill to pull my body up. Looking to either side of my window, I saw neither lattice, nor vine. Coughing, desperate for clean air, I yelled back to the growing crowd outside my door.  
  
"There isn't anything!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't see any lattice!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
_ It was becoming obvious that they couldn't hear anything I was saying, so I just let it go, and kept searching for the imaginary lattice._  
  
Looking towards the ground about three floors down, a 35 foot lattice lay snapped in half on the ground. The impact probably broke it. I started to wonder how it fell, this night of all nights.  
  
The fire started to chew on my sock, and it interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Stomping, and thrashing my foot against the floor trying to put out the flame, I stopped and noticed how hopeless the situation was. _If I jumped, I'd probably break my legs in the process, or become paralyzed. But if I stayed here, the fire would melt the skin off my bones, literally. It didn't take a **genius** to figure out what I should have done.  
_  
_But no one said I did either. My feet lay frozen to the ground, I was crying, but the fire was so hot that it probably looked like the other 100 beads of sweat crawling down my face. I don't cry often, at least, that's what I tell myself. I thought myself a strong person, but I think I lied, because strong people don't freeze up in these situations.  
  
_ I felt a sort of blackness edge it's way into my head, and my eyes slowly closed as I dropped to the floor. I couldn't stop from falling, and as I took one last breath, there was a loud thump, people yelling, and a steamy sound that followed a watery one. I let the blackness consume me, finally shutting my eyes.  
  
At first I was aware of a bitter bloody taste in my mouth, then a hammering ache in my chest. I just moaned and shifted my neck's position. _I didn't want to open my eyes, because I still felt like drifting back into the blackness that I came from a few moments ago_.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
_Go away...  
_  
"Kagome? Are you awake?"  
  
**_No moron... Go away.  
_  
** "Kagome! Wake up!"  
  
_ Something told me that they weren't going to go away._ "Mm?"  
  
"Oh! Kagome, thank the heavens you are ok! I was so worried."  
  
_The voice sounded familiar. I tried to place the voice with a face, but it was in vain. My eyes were gummed shut, so opening them became quite a task.  
_  
"Kagome? Thank goodness you are all right! When Sango told me about the fire and to help get some buckets of water, I got scared. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," I replied dryly as I finally opened my eyes to the little blonde, Anumi. She was hovering over my body, applying a warm towel to my head and chest area. She looked very tired, and there were dark rings under her sagging eyes as clear evidence.  
  
As if she had read my thoughts she replied, "I stayed up all night helping Sango take care in dressing your wounds. But after she went to bed, I stayed, in case you woke up."  
  
"Thank you." We both smiled, but _I had the feeling there was **more** to the story than she would actually tell me.  
_  
"Anumi, is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
She looked away, trying to hide her face. _I hated it when people lied._  
  
"You can go now Anumi."  
  
"Thank you Miss Kagome. I'll go retrieve Sango to look after you now."

* * *

_That day, Sango and I really got to know each other. She worked her whole life for Mr. Naraku. She told me about her younger brother that died, and how her whole town had been hung under some madman's request, and she had been taken as a slave to Mr. Naraku.  
_  
_ When it got around to telling her about me, I just made up my life, incorporating lies to make it sound like I was from around here._

Around seven o'clock, I convinced her to go to bed, so that I could sleep as well.

* * *

_I was dreaming about some type of grand church library when I felt something dripping on my face. I squirmed at first, and then realized that it **wasn't** just dripping from the church ceiling.  
_  
Wiping my face of the wetness, I opened my eyes to a hideous looking figure. As soon as it realized that I had seen it, it yelled in a high- pitch scream that made me scream too.  
  
Waving my arms to shoo it away, it grabbed the blanket off me and dumped a pale of ice-cold water over my body.  
  
That shut me up, but I was in too much pain to move. I was going to scream again, but the doors to my room busted open and a group of dark shadows moved across the room, and captured whatever it was that was in the room, and it started screaming again and didn't stop for the next 20 minutes._ I expected someone to come in and explain, but no one came, and eventually I fell asleep.  
_

* * *

The next morning I had woken up early, but just rested in bed with my eyes closed. The door creaked open, and I figured it was either Sango or Anumi, so I just kept my eyes closed.  
  
But after several minutes of utter silence, I slit my eyes open. There was no one that I could see, so I rolled over to look at the other side of the room, painful though it was.  
  
I sucked in a sharp breath when I saw Mr. Naraku standing next to my bed.  
  
"Good morning Miss Kagome. I am sorry I did not announce my presence sooner. But I felt I should have let you sleep. It encourages the healing."  
  
"O....k. I see. Well, what's up?"  
  
_For a moment, he looked towards the ceiling in confusion. It reminded me of that cheesy joke when you answer "the sky" every time you ask what's up._  
  
"I meant, what is happening. What happened is more like it."  
  
_I had no intention of beating around the bush. I was too shaken up, and my suspicions that he set the fire in the first place were high. I mean, he looked like the person who would do something like that, and laugh evilly about it later.  
_  
He had long black hair he hadn't bothered to pull into a ponytail yet this morning, and he had a perfect face with no wrinkles from smiling too much, as most people did his age. _In fact, it looked like he had never smiled in his life.  
_  
His joyless eyes danced across my face in pure silence. I started to feel very uncomfortable. Pulling up the covers a little bit more over my body. I waited for a response.  
  
"I had nothing to do with last nights incident, or the fire. I do, however, know what did happen. I shall inform you of our unhappy state of affairs as soon as the doctor believes you are mentally fit."  
  
I snorted in disbelief. "I'm perfectly fine mentally thanks, and I want an explanation, now."  
  
"Hasty I see."  
  
"You have no idea. Listen, I need to know, otherwise I will go insane."  
  
He looked at me uncertainly for a moment. " I understand."  
  
At first I figured that he would just stand there and tell me, or at least pull up a chair. But, he sat on my bed next to me, gazing intently into my eyes. I swallowed hard and forced my body further under the covers.  
  
Taking a deep breath, like it was the hardest thing for him to do, he closed his eyes enjoying a moment's silence before beginning with his story.  
  
"You are aware of our servant girl, Anumi. She has worked here along side her mother all her life. About a year ago, her mother took a fall from a window on the second floor. She suffered a severe head injury that has incapacitated her ability to think correctly, made her crazy, and disfigured her face." 

_ He continued in a monotonic voice..._

"On her way to recovery, the doctor informed us that as she regained her ability to think, if ever she did regain it, she would not be able to understand much of what she has done or would do, and wouldn't remember it. The past year has been a grave one indeed. Many times she has caused havoc in this house. She has set fire to the house previously, and has slipped sleeping weed in cups and meals, she crashes vases and paintings as well. I believe she blames us for her condition and is exacting her revenge on us."  
  
_ He stopped and unsteadily looked at me, seeing if I registered what he was saying, maybe even looking for sympathy. It sounded a little farfetched that the mother didn't know what she was doing. But, Anumi seemed to have confirmed everything he was saying by her comment she had made earlier on the road. She had said that she didn't know what was going on with her mother, and then refused to explain because the truth was too painful for her. Perhaps there was a bit of truth in what he was saying.  
_  
"Mr. Naraku, if she is as dangerous as you say, then why not have her sent away? Isn't what she's done worthy of beheading or something? If she is so dangerous, why do you keep her around?"  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Although I am not fond of beheading people in my own household, I have however, taken measures to secure the woman in the top floor in a locked room. The last couple of nights Anumi has gone to visit her, and takes her for walks, but twice now, her mother has gotten away."  
  
"Oh."  
  
_I suppose that's why Anumi was so worried, because she blames herself for what happened. It was her fault though_.  
  
"I believe that is the story, I suggest you fasten your door at night Miss Kagome, for protection."  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
"In that case, I must go, I have business in the district this afternoon, and you have held me up long enough. Good day to you."  
  
I wanted to hit him. He was Mr. Cocky for sure.  
  
After he left, I started to try to get out of bed. It hurt, but I was not going to be bed-ridden anymore.

* * *

Anumi busted through the doors, scaring me half to death.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! You have got to hide! Count DeLuke is coming with the Head Executioner! He is sure to find out everything. Oh no. My mother. She will die today, and you will go to prison if he finds you!"  
  
"Anumi. What do you mean?"  
  
"I can't explain now, but come quickly, I have got to hide you! Oh Mr. Naraku will surly strike me for this."  
  
_But then it was too late. There was a knock on the front door, and all hell broke loose._


	8. Never Enough Pain

**A/N: It's been some time, hasn't it! Sorry for the time bump there, but I'm back, yay. Ok, enough talking, let's get to it. Not like any of you read this. Oh you do? --, Oh.

* * *

**

**Quick recap:** Kagome was hurt in the flames in her room, which was burnt up by Anumi's mom. She was saved and taken care of by Sango and Anumi, and Mr. Naraku filled me in on what happened to Anumi's mom. Finally when everything calms down, Anumi announces that Count DeLuke is on the way with the head executioner! Let's see how it all plays out.

**Falling Into the Toilet**

**Chapter 8: Never Enough Pain**

Anumi decided that the best place to hide was a small closet space in her room. No one ever wanted to be in there anyway. Well, that was her logic. I just listened and followed. Dragging my sore body into the closet, I nodded at Anumi, and she shut the door and left. I sat there for a good five minutes before a dark shadow made it's way up the stairs, and over to my closet.

There was a small tap on the closet door and I flinched slightly as the dark shadow blocked the light from entering into the small space.

"Who is it?" I whispered.

No one answered, but the dark shadow moved slowly away, pausing to look back, and then moving again.

I could hear the fat hippo, Madam Kagura, charge for the front door as soon as the Count knocked on it. She squeaked rather loudly, "Monsieur DeLuke! What a pleasant surprise! And who is this with you?"

"Madam Kagura, it should be no surprise that I have come and bring this lady with me. She is the tutor Monsieur Naraku requested of me. I informed your husband that I would bring her to you a fore night ago. Did he not tell you?"

_ The blood drained from my face_.

"Oh, my dear husband informed me, but Monsieur DeLuke, we have your tutor. She has spent several nights with us now."

"No, for this is she," he said confused, as the cloaked figure unveiled herself to Madam Kagura.

"I am quite bewildered, my dear friend, for Miss Kagome tells me she is the tutor sent for my daughter."

"Miss Kagome? I do not believe I am acquainted with her, but she has deceived you, for this is the true tutor I have chosen for your daughter."

"Pardon me one moment, Sir."

I heard her shut the door, and lean heavily on it. You could hear the door whine under her massive weight.

"Miss Kagome! Come here! You wicked woman, come here now! You deceitful child! I knew you were no good. Anumi! Go get that wicked woman."

"Madam, she is out for a walk in the terrace."

"Fetch her, and make haste. She has deceived us all Anumi, and I shall not have it."

"Yes Madam, let me go and put on my gloves, and I shall bring her immediately."

"I must inform Monsieur Naraku right away."

* * *

There was a draft that made me shiver, the shadow had come back and it stood right in front of the doorway.

"Monsieur Naraku, Madam Kagura wishes to speak to you, she says it's urgent."

"Yes Anumi, I can hear my wife from a mile off the way she speaks."

Anumi giggled, but Mr. Weird clapped, warning her to stop. "My apologies Monsieur Naraku."

The shadow moved from the door, and traveled down the steps, while Anumi came up to the closet and whispered. "Kagome, we must get you out of here! If Monsieur Naraku finds out, he is sure to have you punished! Miss, we must get you away. Gather your things and we shall leave through the kitchen. Meet me in my room, and I shall go and ask the aid of Miss Sango. Please, make haste!"

* * *

As soon as I scrambled out of the closet, I ran to my room, as painful as it was, to gather my clothes and other things I thought would be of value. If I was going to leave, I needed some form of money, right? So I took some of the pretty things in the room. The parchment, a golden thing, some of the small paintings, and stuffed them in a suitcase looking thing that I had found in the closet, along with some of the garments that were in their as well.

"Ok, all packed, now I need to get a move on."

* * *

As quietly as I could, I snuck out of my room and went to Anumi's room. She stood there with a sullen look on her face. "I'm sorry Kagome. This is all my fault."

"Your dang right it is. Why didn't you tell me about your mother, or the other tutor? Why did you hide it all from me?"

She kept looking down at the ground, and a couple of tears escaped to the floor.

"Oh whatever, I don't have time for this horse....manure. Just get me out of here alive and I'll forgive you and all."

She looked at me gravely. "Ok."

* * *

Together, we made our way to the kitchen, and I could hear the screaming and yelling from Madam Hippo all the way at the other end of the house. "My dear husband! We have been deceived; have you no say in all of this? What should we do?"

There was no answer from the second party.

I asked Anumi, "Anumi, where is Sango?"

"She is waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Oh, ok."

"Sango!"

"Kagome, I don't believe you lied to all of us."

"Well, honestly, I didn't really know what was going on, Anumi offered me somewhere to work and stay. What else was I going to do? I had no choice really."

"You could have told me."

"Yeah, maybe..... Where am I going to go now?"

Anumi and Sango both looked at each other and shrugged.

Sango looked around for a moment, and tilted her head. "I know of a kind family who lives on the eastern side of town, a kind man who has always shown an interest in me. He will kindly accept you into his home. He is rich, and a good friend of the royal family. I will write him a letter, letting him know you are coming, and I will visit with you in two weeks."

She scribbled the name and location on some parchment that happened to be on the table. "Just ask anyone, and they will direct you. But come now, they'll be looking in here soon. **Go**!"

"What's the guy's name?" I asked as Anumi pushed me out the backdoor.

"Sir Miroku. Just tell him you know me. He is a monk"

"Ok, thanks!"

"Bye."

"Bye."

_ I would have shed a tear or two if I had the time. But when you're on the run for your life, who has time for that?

* * *

_

I hadn't been out of the house for more than a minute when someone shouted, "There! I see her!"

"Fetch that wretched woman!" _Obviously Madam Hippo._

So, I ran faster. I didn't even look up to see who was chasing me, and just kept running.

Unfortunately, the sound of footsteps drew nearer, and I was getting tired. I had to stop for breath; maybe I could fight off the person. But I couldn't breath anymore, and so I stopped.

"Given up?"

I shuddered. It was Monsieur Naraku. _Oh, of all the people who had come after me!_

I tried to move my legs, but they wouldn't budge. They were just too tired.

"Listen, I swear, I didn't mean to lie to you guys. I really could have been a good tutor. I needed somewhere to stay. I'm sorry! I really am."

I still hadn't looked up at him, I was busy trying to catch my breath, and he was approaching fast. His hands rested on my shoulders as he finally caught up to me. I stiffened into a pencil.

He spun me slowly to face him. "I do not care Miss Kagome. You may be my daughter's tutor."

He voice was eerie and so smooth. He just smiled conceitedly.

I tried to back off a little, but he held on tight to my shoulders. "Please, let go."

"You are very beautiful."

"I said let go!"

He smiled again, and brought me close to his face. _Was he trying to kiss me? Oh no you don't!_

"Get OFF OF ME!" I drew my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could. He released me at once and held on to his cheek. Anger seized his countenance, and he took hold of my wrist, and dragged me back to the house.

"You shall pay for this. What do you think happened to the Alice's mom? She refused me as well. And now look where it has gotten her."

I gasped. "WHAT? Have you any idea! That is so wrong! Let go you pig. GET OFF ME!"

He rounded and slapped me. "Quiet."

I wouldn't cry. This selfish jerk would not see me cry. But I could not speak either, because my jaw throbbed so violently. Finally, reaching the house, Count Deadlock and Mr. Evil's wife were waiting there, both smiling triumphantly.

He threw me over so I landed next to Deadlock's feat. "Have what you want of her. Throw her in prison, behead her, I do not care for her fate."

Monsieur Naraku walked towards the house with both Madam Kagura and DeLuke watching in confusion.

Rolling me over to see my face, Count DeLuke yelled, "Why! It's that wench from the road. Left me to die she did. She was the........the one who struck me!"

"She did? What a foul witch."

I cast a wicked glance over at him, and reached my hand out and pulled at his legs hard so he trip.

"AGH!"

_Ah the wonderful sound of your adversary tripping over._

"You see Madam Kagura! You bloody witch! You'll be hanged for this!"

I half yawned half laughed. _I could beat this guy up in two seconds flat, even if I was on the ground._

Getting up quickly and recomposing himself, he stood over my head, glaring. Raising his foot, he went to kick my head, and it went all lights out.

* * *

Moaning at the newfound pain in my head, I woke suddenly in a carriage. As my eyes focused, they focused on a man, sitting on the opposite side of the carriage. His teeth glittered as he gave me an arrogant smile. "You should treat people better, Miss Kagome."

I went to punch him, but found both my hands and feet bound together.

He laughed. "You truly do let your temper get the best of you. Well, we'll fix that. Once your hanged you won't have any problems, other than not being alive."

I gritted my teeth instinctively. "Shut up. No one asked for your stupid opinion. And there isn't anyone who cares either."

"Awe, is Miss Kagome feeling a little angry?"

"SHUT UP!" With everything I had, I maneuvered my feet and I tried to kick him as hard as I could, but he moved in time for me to miss and fall on the carriage floor, head first. I moaned again.

"You best stay down there, that's your place."

I mumbled something into the carpet that probably wasn't yet in the dictionary.

"Pardon?" He laughed maliciously, and told the driver to halt.

"This is your stop Miss Kagome, forever." _Cheesy_

Snarling viciously into the carpet, he picked me up by the hair and I yelped in pain.

"Stupid jerk! I'm going to kill you for this!"

"On the contrary, it is you who will die."

Throwing me to the gravel and rock, a large man dressed in black carrying a whip, looked at me, and then to Deadlock.

"What can I do for ya sir?"

"This woman shall be hanged. On the account of battery, deceit, insult, and tyranny."

"Fine, she will be hanged tomorrow with the rest of the prisoners."

"Here is a little something to make sure she dies today." He offered the guy in black some coins.

"Sorry sir, no executions will be done today, order of the King. It's a festive day at the castle."

"Ah, alright. Just make sure it's done."

"Sir, I shall."

Count DeLuke got back into his carriage. He spit on me as a farewell gift, but I guess I didn't notice much, because I was too busy crying on the ground.

_ My life sucked. I just wanted to die, but not really die! I wanted it to all go away. Why couldn't I wake up from this? It's no dream, but I want it to be. Why? Why? _

"ERGH!! WHY ME????"

"Heh, shut it wench, Your not dead yet." He gripped my neck and lifted me up, placing a metal cuff around my neck, which was attached to a long chain, which was in his other hand. Secured, and in pain, he tugged at the chain and led me to what looked like a prison.

"You'll be staying here tonight. Do your praying. The priest will hear ya sins tomorrow morning before the church bell rings for the beginning of the hanging ceremony.

"You people are sick." It was all I could say. I couldn't sum up much energy to fight, or even speak, as he threw me into a cell.

I sank down into the cold floor, and rested my head onto the haystack. I drifted off to sleep, _where no one could touch me. Where no one could hurt me._

I stirred from a dream as a loud bell sound echoed through the air.

"_**Bell?**_.......**Oh my God**! **No**! **This isn't happening. No! I have got to find a way out**."

I turned as a the large man in black came into the hallway yelling, "Line up in a fashionable order. Yar priest will be here soon! I want today to go smooth."

All the prisoners groaned, as did I. _I wanted out. I didn't want to be here anymore. What did it take to not make these people mad? _

The bell rung a second time.

_ Was there no hope? Would I really die today? Heaven help me. _


	9. Rags to Riches

A/N: OK!! FINE I UPDATED!! HAPPY YOU MEANY??!!(Glares evilly at Koga's-Woman)

* * *

Quick Recap

"**_Bell?_**.......**Oh my God**! **No**! **This isn't happening. No! I have got to find a way out**."

I turned as a the large man in black came into the hallway yelling, "Line up in a fashionable order. Yar priest will be here soon! I want today to go smooth."

All the prisoners groaned, as did I. _I wanted out. I didn't want to be here anymore. What did it take to not make these people mad? _

The bell rung a second time.

_Was there no hope? Would I really die today? Heaven help me.

* * *

_

Falling Into the Toilet

Chapter 9: Rags to Riches

The bell rang again, and it sounded louder, more ominous. The prisoners were taken out of their cells and lined up in a disorderly line. Some were crying, others were trying to free their necks of the metal cuff, and some were passed out on the floor.

Me, I was sitting on my haystack in the cell, knees tucked in with my arms wrapped around them. _I couldn't think of anything to get me out of this situation. What could I do?_

Through the bars of my cell I had first row seats to the hangings. I had no intention of watching people get murdered, but I wanted to see what my future looked like. I got up and stuck my head through the iron bars.

There was a hanging post, and three ropes attached to it. Already there were three people lined up next to the ropes, no doubt uttering their last words and prayers. The crowd was jeering on and throwing food at the prisoners. The ropes were placed around the prisoner's necks.

By then I had turned away, listening to the wood drop. I was crying. _I didn't want that to happen to me. No one even knew who I was or cared to know. No one would even give a second thought of me back in my own world. I was disappointed; because in all my life I had not yet touched someone's heart enough that even one person would even remember me. Maybe it was my personality, or maybe I was just so cold to everyone, and never seemed to warm up. But that didn't matter now, did it._

I shrunk back to my knees-tucked-in state, still crying. There was a tap through the metal prison door. "Miss? Are you ready to repent of your sins and ask the forgiveness of God?"

_**The priest...**_

_I didn't answer him..._

"Miss?"

_I wouldn't answer him. I had done nothing really reproachable. Besides, I didn't believe in hell. _

"Pardon me miss." The door swung open gently, and an oddly dressed man walked in. He had smooth black hair, with just enough length to pull into a small ponytail in the back. His robes were purple, and he carried a silver staff and a bible. _He was actually kind of cute. Perhaps I would have thought more so of him had he not been here to clean out my closet, my shameful sad past._

At first he was silent, then when I looked up, his face looked confused, and then very shocked. "Miss- Miss- Miss Kikyo?!?!?!?!?!? What in God's name are you doing in this prison? I know Prince Inu Yasha doesn't like you, but really he has gone much to far this time. And why are you in rags? Did he think I wouldn't notice your features?"

"But I'm not K-"

"Don't say another word. The King will be furious. I do not believe this! Please except my humble apologies Miss Kikyo on behalf of Lord Inu Yasha, for, I am sorry to say this, but we both know he shall never apologize."

**"But I'm not Kik-"**

"We shall get you out this instant! Guard, come, and make haste!"

There was a shuffle of footsteps before the man who had locked me up the previous night came to my cell. "Yes Master Miroku?"

_Why did that name ring a bell?_

"Release this woman at once!"

The man looked at me funny. "But Master Mir-"

"Now! Do you not see who she is? She is Lord Inu Yasha's fiancé!"

_**Wait a second. Did he say fiancé?!**_

The guard looked at me, and he showed no look of recognition.

"Surly you know her?"

"Of- of course Master Miroku."

_Liar... He just didn't want to admit he was stupid._

The guard reached inside his enormous black robe and shuffled around until he found his keys. He quickly walked over and undid the neck cuff, giving me a wicked look before backing off.

"My apologies, Miss Kikyo." His tone was very calm and mild, but the looks he kept giving me as I walked away were filled with venom.

Walking out of the prison, I noticed I had forgotten my shoe. _I don't know how I could have forgotten it, but I didn't want to walk around with only one shoe._ "Miroku-" He gave me a weird look at the address. "I forgot my other shoe in the prison, I would like to go fetch it."

"Yes milady."

He allowed me to go back. I walked back into the cell, and the guard man was still there, holding out my shoe. "You know, Miss Kikyo, I wonder why you did not tell me who you were last night. Surly a noble woman like yourself would say something."

_I didn't stay to answer him, but I stuck up my nose in the air and walked out. I heard him whisper, "wench" as I walked away, and then I had the worst urge to go back and punch him, but, for now, I've learned my lesson about being violent with these types of people._

Miroku had taken me in a carriage, and he said he would bring me to the castle to discuss my fianc's problems with the king. Deciding to just keep my mouth shut and listen, he rambled on about how stupid Inu Yasha was, and there were several times when I couldn't help but laugh.

_Yet, I was so nervous. Miroku continued to tell jokes and stories about Inu Yasha, but I was more or less distracted by my fear. I would get in so much trouble if they found out I wasn't who they thought I was. Maybe I would just run once I had gotten out of the carriage, and start over. Or perhaps find a way back to my world..._

"Miss Kikyo, you seem quite different whence I saw you last. I know that marrying Inu Yasha before you meet him wasn't exactly what he, or you, had in mind, but it is a good match, and you shall make a fine wife for him."

_I just nodded; something clicked in my head, and started the wheels turning in my head._

_Odd...Inu Yasha and Kikyo hadn't met before? Maybe I could pull this whole fiancé thing off. It was obvious I had a close resemblance to this so-called Kikyo, since this Miroku guy seemed to think I was she. What if Kikyo came around though? I could just run away... I'm always running away._

The abrupt halting of the carriage jolted my thoughts, and I looked out the carriage window to look and see what was going on. Miroku looked out window as well. We stopped in front of a large white house. _I had never seen anything so grand in my life. It was so much like a castle!_

I looked at Miroku in confusion.

"Miss Kikyo, this is my grandmother's home. She shall provide you with clothing, a warm bath, and shelter for tonight, since we are both still hours away from the castle itself, and I dare not impose upon your family with you in such a state."

_How was I supposed to answer? How was I supposed to react? What was I to say?_

I looked to the heavens for help and just shook my head when I didn't get an answer. "Indeed, that shall do."

Miroku smiled politely and stepped out of the carriage where a manservant was standing ready to collect the monk's belongings. "Ah! So very good to see you again sir, and in such good health!"

"Thank you Toto-Sai. It is grand to see you as well."

"Eh... Who is this Master Miroku?" the man blinked watching me climbing out of the carriage.

"Toto-Sai, you have the great honor of meeting Inu Yasha's fiancé, Lady Kikyo from Hitomi Castle, in the Eastern lands."

Miroku smiled at me. I felt the odd sense that he was checking me out. I looked away blushing, feeling queasy. _Since **when** did I ever get queasy like that over a guy?_

"Miss Kikyo, please, shall I escort you to the house?" Miroku said, offering his arm. I was still blushing when I nodded and took his arm smiling.

_Sometime between walking from the carriage to the front door, I became painfully aware of how low-cut my dress was in front._ It could have been because Miroku kept looking down it. I stopped and smacked him in the back of the head. "Pervert!"

He rubbed the back of his head smiling, "I'm quite sorry Miss Kikyo! It shan't happen again."

Toto-Sai came running up. "Pardon him madam. I am surprised he hasn't tried much else since the carriage ride. He has quite a fetish with woman."

Miroku shot daggers at the back of Toto-Sai's head.

"Unless you wish to lose your ability to have children, you shall not try anything on me monk!" I stepped away breathing hard as I stepped up to the front door. Toto-Sai followed in suit, and opened the door for me.

"Welcome to Mahan Manor Lady Kikyo." I nodded lightly and stepped in.

* * *

That night, Miroku and I got to know each other very well. He was a pervert, and I was a sarcastic know-it-all. I suppose we got along very well.

_He said something that made me wonder about the real Kikyo though._ He said, "Miss Kikyo, I must be honest with you and tell you that you are nothing like what I had expected. I find you quite pleasant company, even though I did not before."

"Perhaps it was your first impression that led you to this."

"Yes indeed. Though, I am ashamed of it now."

* * *

That night I was invited to dine with the family, including the infamous grandmother of Mahan Manor. I was brought a beautiful pink dress in the room designated to me, and a servant girl came in and did my hair and makeup. _I looked like a porcelain doll when she was through. Smiling in the mirror, I lightheartedly stepped out of the room at 7 o'clock._

"You are quite an idealist Miss Kikyo. You shall do the kingdom good."

"Thank you Madam Mahan."_ I was scarcely joining in the conversation though, but only put in my two senses when I thought I could. Instead, I made myself busy watching the grandmother eat. She did it so perfectly, and I strained to follow her exactly. If I was supposed to be some high-classed chick, I was going to have to learn and play the part._ That night I watched and stared everyone.

_I went to bed that night depressed. They were so elegant in the way they spoke and walked. I didn't think I could ever learn all the etiquette that I'm sure took them all a lifetime to learn. Even the servants had more manners than I.

* * *

_

The next morning I received 12 more dresses and hair things to take with me to the castle. Talk about rags to riches. I was all dressed up and ready to impress. Miroku and I were on our way to the castle, and by the second half of the trip I was bound to silence. My stomach felt very odd, and I could feel the green color in my face, if that were possible. Miroku went on blabbing about his trips to farms and terraces to visit the priests of far away lands. I nodded and answered when I had to, but my pale face gave me away in the end.

"Miss Kikyo, are you ill?"

"Yes."

"May I inquire why?"

"Well, consider Miroku, I'm going to the castle. It's a little frightening, don't you think?"

"Truly? But you were very composed the last time you visited the King and his beloved wife."

_That got my attention. So I had met them? But what if they can tell the difference?!_

"Of course, it was many years ago, when you were not yet 15. And now I dare say you are quite matured, and probably much more realistic than you once were. I regret to inform you that Inu Yasha is still the immature boy he once was whence you met him."

"Or so you keep saying he is." I smiled at him playfully. Over the course of two days this man had become like a brother, and I trusted him more so than I have ever another person. Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad?

* * *

Eventually, Miroku fell asleep, and I did as well. I woke up a short time later, when Miroku gently stroked my hand to inform me that we had arrived. I glared at him and pulled my hand away, sticking my tongue out childishly.

"Look! Look out the window!"

I did, and my mouth dropped open when I did. It was immense. The castle had been more luxurious than Buckingham Palace. It was beautiful. Towers gleamed in a silvery white, with tips caste in gold that reflected the sunlight like jewels on the ground. There were guards everywhere, and the pathway was so white, you could swear they bleached it everyday.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's absolutely the most beautiful place on earth Miroku."

He laughed. "That's not what you said 4 years ago."

"I do not recall what I said."

"You said, "I suppose it shall do for a princess such as myself."

I gawked at him. "I said that?"

"Talk no more, for here the carriage will stop, and we must walk as trained into the castle. Surly it has not been so long as for you to have forgotten?"

"N-No. Of course not."

"Very well. Let's go."

The carriage door was opened, and Miroku climbed out. Then a hand was placed inside the carriage, I supposed for me to take, and I did. Gracefully, I landed on the ground, and looked around the grounds. I was awestruck every time.

Miroku cleared his throat. I looked at him, and he was standing straight ahead emotionless and tense. I did as he did, and we walked along the white path towards the castle._ Was this going to be my new home? This place?_

We were ushered inside hastily. Miroku requested a presence with the King, of pivotal matter. And sooner than to be expected, we were sitting in the parlor, waiting for the arrival of the royal family.

_Then, something struck me. A memory. The carriage. The blonde man. The prince I had helped, who had previously attacked me with rotten fruit. This was Inu Yasha, the one I was to marry. I felt a cold chill. What if he remembered me?_ I quietly slid my bracelet off my hand and hid it. Miroku would have commented, but the door swung open, and the king and queen were announced.

Both Miroku and I stood up, he because he knew, I because I followed him exactly.

The king looked like happy sort of man. He was rounded in the face, and looked a lot like Santa Claus, minus the beard. He wore an elegant outfit, that's what I thought until I saw the Queen's outfit. Her dress laminated the floor for 5 feet behind and in front of her. I shimmered and was as radiant as her crown.

"Sir Miroku, how well you look. Who is this lady with you? I daresay she is quite fimilar looking."

"This is Lady Kikyo, your highness."

"The Lady Kikyo? Well, it does resemble her. My dear, it has been too long. How you have grown into such an elegant woman, and pretty too."

The queen took this opportunity to make herself known in the room. "My dear, shall I take Lady Kikyo for a walk, while you discuss matters with Miroku?"

"Yes my love, that is quite an idea. Good seeing you Miss Kikyo."

I bowed again, and took the Queen's offered arm, and let her lead me out of the parlor.

_I had no idea we were being watched, or what Miroku was saying to the King, but soon everything that seemed fine, was turned upside down in a blur of white.

* * *

_

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Please review, I love them. I will update quicker if there is more of a demand. Thank you Koga's Woman for getting me off my behind. Lol, bye-bye.


	10. A New Life

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for my lack of updates. I just moved from Florida to Colorado, and it's taken awhile for the internet hook up. But here it is, chapter ten. I'll get quicker with updates from now on. Btw, for anyone who doesn't like my story (Hint hint-certain reviewer), then don't read it. I thank all my reviewers!!!!!!

* * *

**

I encourage reviews, and up-building thoughts on the story. Thank you guys!

* * *

Falling into the Toilet

Chapter 10: A New Life

As the queen and I walked down the elegant hallway decorated with extravagant paintings and expensive window treatments, there was a growling heard from upstairs. The queen chuckled quietly and then glanced over her shoulder to look at me. "It has been so long Miss Kikyo, but your beauty has only grown, and I must say your charm and wit has indeed improved. I dare say you will grow on Inu Yasha."

I smiled, unsure of what to say. The silence grew heavy, and I twitched in tension. Then, there was an explosion from the sitting room behind us.

The king stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, forgetting Miroku was following him. "**Inu Yasha**!" The door smacked Miroku and he fell on the floor.

The queen gasped, "Oh no. Miss Kikyo, it's probably best if you go to your room right now. I'm afraid something terrible has happened."

_No really._

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Erica! Miss Kikyo shall remain here. She deserves to be here, since this situation includes her as well."

The queen, Erica, gave me a worried glance before replying. "Yes dear."

There was another eruption. "_**INU YASHA**_!!! **Inu Yasha come here now!**"

Miroku finally recovered from lying flat on the floor, and looked guilty at his shoes as a large stomping noise could be heard from the staircase.

"_What do you want_!!?" a slightly annoyed voice echoed through the house.

"That is no way to speak to me!"

Inu Yashashrugged as he made his appearance from the bottom of the staircase. "Yes father," replying grudgingly. He glanced around the room, saw Miroku, and stared evilly at him. Miroku looked away whistling. Inu Yasha eye's wandered towards me, and in that moment, my stomach dropped about three feet. His eyes glued onto mine and then his countenance dropped, and he stared through slits.

I gulped_. This guy was worse than I was_.

"Inu Yasha, I know you know what this is about, but just to inform your mother of it, I will repeat the story." Turning to Erica, he opened his mouth to retell the story that Miroku was sure to have relayed to him. Unfortunately, he was interrupted by a rather obnoxious noise that had emitted from the long white-haired prince.

"Psh! If this has anything to do with that wench, than I had nothing to do with it. Like I said before, and I'll repeat it again, I want nothing to do with that stone-faced witch that you call my future wife. If anything happened, you can be sure that she was the one to instigate it."

_By this point, I was learning what was going on. I was to be married to him, he didn't want me, and wasn't afraid of sharing his opinion. That was why Miroku had believed that Inu Yasha stuck me in prison to die. I was going to fully use that to my advantage. Playing along was indeed one of my superior qualities._

"I instigated it, Lord Inu Yasha? How, by my being alive? Because surly, that would upset any man who did not want the one who was to be married to him."

Suddenly, the whole party turned to look at me, except Miroku, who was looking warily at me, shaking his head no. The queen and king looked shocked, and Inu Yasha looked completely dumb-founded with his jaw dropped adding to the effect of silence.

_Perhaps the outburst wasn't exactly what was "proper". It was time for act 2_.

I turned my head away from them, crying. "I'm- _I'm so sorry_. I- I just was _so extremely upset_ that _anyone_ would want me **_dead_ **so much that they would try to _have me **hung**_. I am so _very_ sorry." I slipped away from the group, running elegantly towards the parlor where Miroku was standing, and shut the door on my way.

In the room I sat on the couch with my head toward the armrest, just in case they walked in, I could still pretend I was crying. The yelling commenced shortly after. "Dear, what was she speaking about? I've never seen Kikyo so horribly upset before."

I grew silent so as to be able to hear what was said. Lord Inu, as I learned later wasthe king's name, resumed his irate speech. "Erica, as I was saying before, I have been informed that Inu Yasha used his royal power to place Princess Kikyo in our prison to be hungwhile she was on her way to visit the Count."

Inu Yasha came back from his frozen world, his ears sub-consciously were listening in, and then, as it slowly registered to what was being said, he flipped out. "Wha-_WHAT_? **I DID WHA-"**

"Inu Yasha, **be quiet**! I shall personally thong you if you say another word. Erica, come. We shall discuss this with Miroku in another room, and I will decide on your punishment, Inu Yasha. You are just fortunate that Miroku found Lady Kikyo when he did. Come Miroku."

My face whitened_. I wasn't going to be able to hear a word if they left, and I had no idea exactly what Miroku had told the King, but it sounded if he had made a good deal of the story up. And what about Inu Yasha? What would he do? If they left, and I was here alone, and he stormed in…_

_**Too late…** _

The door swung open hard, and a slightly red Inu Yasha stepped through the threshold.

"Stupid wench. I don't know what story you are pulling this time, but there is no way that I am going to get in trouble with my dad for something I've _never_ done."

"That's nice."

His stare, if possible, turned colder. "So, just how'd you get into prison, wench?"

"You will call me Ka-Kikyo, Miss Kikyo, and you shan't refer to me in any other derogatory name." _It sounded proper enough_.

"I shall call you what I please, wench."

My anger was starting to blaze, but if I was going to hold my tongue, then I needed to leave, and that is precisely what I did. Getting up, with an heir worthy of Queen Elizabeth, I marched towards the door, and did not look back.

"I did not dismiss you wench."

I slammed the door as I stepped out, and walked towards the grand entrance doors which Miroku and I were received in through earlier.

* * *

As I passed through the hallway, thoroughly angry, each and every guard bowed discreetly. At first I hadn't noticed it, but a butler, as I assumed he was, walked up to me and bowed lowly and asked, "Lady Kikyo, it is our grandest pleasure to serve you humbly. May I be of service in any way?"

"Err, perhaps you may escort me to my room? And a glass of water?"

His eyes lit up. "Of course milady! At once." He snapped his fingers, and at once the butler briskly walked towards what I supposed was the kitchen, and the other came to my side and offered his arm, which I gratefully took.

"No! That _wench_ is not going anywhere!"

_He followed me_…

"Lord Inu Yasha, have you not anything better to do than follow me around yelling at me?" I said spitefully.

The butler at my side chuckled slightly until Inu Yasha caught his eye and stared him down. The poor guy coughed and looked into the distance.

Inu Yasha came to my side, and with a flick of his arm, dismissed the butlers around us, so once again we were alone. He grabbed my wrist tight and hissed, "How dare you humiliate me in front of my servants!?"

Shrugging, I replied casually, "I told you not to call me wench," ripping my wrist from his hand.

"And I should care for your preferences?"

_The best way to answer him was the silent treatment_. Turning my body in another direction, I stepped off towards the outside doors. Inu Yasha did not follow, for which I was grateful. I heard him stomp off in another direction.

_I would have never admitted to anyone at the moment, but I left because I was melting under his gaze. He was cute, and I was falling for him. Had he been closer to me, I might have just kissed him, regardless of what he called me.My heart wanted him, but the pride in my head shot for the "I don't think so."My head usually wins anyway.

* * *

_

Stepping outside was one of the best things I did that day. It was absolutely beautiful. The wind was whipping calmly through the warm air, giving the temperature the "just right" effect. Everyone outside seemed pleasant and kind. I found myself on a horse with several other kids, and later, dancing to a flute. Then after about an hour or two, we fell to the ground, picking flowers and watching the clouds pass by. It was wonderful.

* * *

Yet, it didn't last long. I was closing my eyes when a butler rushed to my side, and lightly tapped me on the shoulder. "Pardon me, Lady Kikyo, but His Majesty requests a presence with you immediately."

* * *

I got up quickly and followed the butler inside the castle. I walked into the parlor, where I found everyone but Inu Yasha waiting. The king lifted his hand, motioning me to sit down, which I did hastily. I wasn't going to make this man anymore upset than he already looked by being slow. He turned his attention to the butler. "And Inu Yasha?"

"He does not wish to come Sire."

"Than he shall receive the consequences later." After a pause, he turned his attentions to the group, who were eagerly waiting his warrent. "Lady Kikyo, indeed I know that this may be hard on you, but I feel that the punishment for Inu Yasha's behavior can only be fixed by one way. I am adamant about this wedding in one year. And I daresay you both shall be happy and in love. Yet, Inu Yasha and you are both quite distant from each other. But the two nations WILL be joined in unison, and I will tolerate nothing else. So, my conviction is this. You shall, from this point on, remain here at the castle. Miroku is already preparing a letter to your father and mother for approval. I am sure that they see my logic, and will want the same. I'm sorry for the hardships on your part." His eyes were steady and unyielding.

_Of course, I had nowhere else to go, and I wasn't saying no by any means. But, I couldn't just act like I was desperate._ "Well, Your Majesty, if you feel that this is the only way, than I daresay I shan't be an obstacle in your decision."

He smiled and looked at Erica. "I knew we chose right, dearest."

She smirked, "You mean I did."

"Yes dear."

Hand-in-hand, the queen and king left the silent room.

* * *

Several minuted had passed by in silence. Miroku looked like he was in deep thought, and I wasn't about to disrupt him. Eventually though, he snapped out of it.

I looked at Miroku with questioning eyes, and he looked at me with amusement.

"So, what's your real name?"

I probably looked as startled as I felt. "Excuse me?"

"You are not Kikyo, I am sure."

"Yes I am."

"And you were looking at my etiquette books at my house because? Or the fact that you have no mannerisms, or that your vocabulary and manner of speaking is different. You are not Kikyo."

"I am Kikyo."

"Unless you would rather me tell the king and queen your real story, you are going to tell me the truth."

_I wanted someone to know…anyone. I was tired of running, of lying, and I just wanted to go home._

"I don't know how to explain."

"Well, give it a try."

_Taking a deep breath, I looked into Miroku's eyes. I felt like I could trust him. So… I told him…everything.

* * *

_

A/N: Next chapter: The Perfect Bribe---See that review button? Hit it!


End file.
